


Pineapples

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Ten reads a very interesting article on the advantages of pineapples. He decides to check the results for himself





	Pineapples

Ten was lying around on his phone when he came across an article on the benefits of pineapples. He almost didn’t click on it but the winky face in the tittle made him curious.

He had to admit he was intrigued by it but there was no way in hell he would put himself through the pain and suffering of eating pineapples. but kun…kun had no problems with fruits.

Ten spent the next week cutting up slices of pineapple and giving them to a progressively more confused Kun. Kun had no idea where Ten’s concern with his fruit intake was coming from but the pineapple was delicious so he wasn’t going to complain. Besides, he really liked the idea of Ten taking care of him.

Ten was bouncing with excitement when the week came to an end. he waited until everyone went to bed as he continued to talk with Kun in their kitchen, feeding him some more pineapple slices. When he was sure the others were all asleep he got up and pulled Kun by his wrist so he would follow him. Ten pulled Kun into their shared room with a smirk on his lips. He let go of Kun’s wrist so he could close and lock the door before slowly pushing him against the wall laughing at the confusion evident in Kun’s eyes.

“I’ve been conducting a little experiment…” Ten fell to his knees as he looked up at Kun, his hands on Kun’s jeans, waiting for Kun to give him permission or to stop him. “Can i check the results?”

Kun gulped and nodded, nervous but excited to see what Ten was going to do. When Ten pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees he averted his gaze, embarrassed by the fact he was already hard. “Cute” Ten whispered as he leaned forward, leaving little kisses around Kun’s stomach. His kisses started getting lower and his hands held onto Kun’s hips to hold him down.

“Can I?” Kun placed his hand on Ten’s head as he waited for his reply.

“Yeah, go ahead…” Ten gave Kun a dazzling smile as he finally took Kun in his mouth, as Kun’s fingers held softly onto the soft locks of Ten’s hair. Kun’s eyes fluttered shut as his head bumped against the wall behind him at the feeling of the wet heat of Ten’s mouth and his skilled tongue toying with the head of his cock. His hands tightened their grip on Ten’s hair when he took him deeper and moaned as he bobbed his head.

Ten pulled away so he could concentrate on the head, giving it little kitten licks and sucking on it as his hands jerked the rest of Kun’s cock before trailing down to play with his balls. Whiny curses kept falling from Kun’s lips as Ten started once again to take more and more of him in his mouth, his cock heavy on top of Ten’s tongue as he took him all the way down, so close he was nosing at Kun’s trimmed pubes.

The image of Ten’s lips stretched around his cock and the feeling of his throat constricting as he swallowed around him was enough for the coil of arousal in his stomach to be released. He warned Ten but the other just held his hips tightly and pulled back only slightly so Kun’s head was still in his mouth. Kun came with a loud moan as Ten struggled to swallow all his cum, some of it escaping his lips and dribbling down his chin. Ten kept sucking on his head until it became too much and Kun started to whine and pull him away.

Ten got up as he clened the mess on his chin. Both his knees and his jaw were in pain but the sweet taste of Kun’s release on his tongue was worth it and Ten decided right there and then he would make this a recurrent activity if Kun was okay with it.

“Can you share the results, Mr. Scientist?” Kun was still a bit dumbfounded which made Ten laugh as he leaned forward in a sweet kiss so Kun could taste himself in his mouth. 

He definitely needed to buy more pineapples.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual find me on twitter and tumblr (same name as here!)  
Most of the things I've been posting are CC prompts so if you have any, head over there


End file.
